


Blue Eyes

by loumons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gemma is in it too but only briefly, M/M, i'm kinda new to this, sorry it's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumons/pseuds/loumons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has blue eyes that Harry just adores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first larry fic and the first fic i've posted to this site, so please be nice to me. (also it is unedited so sorry for any mistakes eep)
> 
> I dedicate this to Carina (infinitelarryfeels on tumblr) because she got me into this larry mess.
> 
> This is based on the song Blue Eyes by Elton John~

Harry claims he could get lost in the deep blue of Louis' eyes. Anyone could get lost in them. When Louis is happy, his eyes get crinkles around them and Harry thinks that it is the cutest thing he has ever seen.

 

It's the wedding day. The day that neither of them will ever forget.

 

"Are you scared?" Harry whispers to Louis. He snuck to Louis' dressing room despite his sister's many threats of "HARRY EDWARD STYLES!!! GET YOUR TINY BUM BACK IN THIS ROOM SO YOU CAN FINISH GETTING READY OR ELSE I'LL JUST CALL THE WHOLE THING OFF. I WILL PAY SOMEONE TO BARGE IN AND SAY "I OBJECT." I DON'T THINK YOU WANT THAT, NOW DO YOU?" (Needless to say, Harry didn't care about Gemma's empty threat. He just needed comforting from his fiance.)

 

Louis puts his arms around the tall, lanky boy that is standing in front of him, half dressed, shirt unbuttoned and a blue tie (to match Louis' eyes, per Harry's request) hanging loose around his neck. He pulls him closer so his face is flush with Harry's chest. "No, not really. Why would I be scared?" He can tell that Harry is afraid.

 

"I just don't want to lose you. S'all. I couldn't stand to not see your blue eyes every day." Harry smiles down at Louis, pecking the top of his head.

 

The two just stand in an embrace for a few moments more until an angry Gemma comes stomping into the room, "TOMLINSON, I NEED MY BROTHER BACK NOW! YOU'LL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO CANOODLE AFTER THE CEREMONY."

 

Harry looks at Louis. "I guess I should go now," he sighs. "I'll see you in 45 minutes." They hug once more and even though Gemma is practically pulling him by his curls, Harry is all smiles, singing "baby's got blue eyes and I am home."

 

~

 

“I've prepared some vows to say, if that's okay.” Harry mumbles, looking down shyly at his feet and back up to Louis.

 

“Yes, Haz, of course it's okay.” Louis says with a fond smile. The same fond smile he's been giving Harry for years.

 

“Okay. Thank you. It's more of a poem than proper vows, though. Uh, here I go.

 

_blue eyes lighter than the sea, calm as the sea at dawn_

_blue eyes darker than bright daytime sky, calm as the glittering night sky_

_blue eyes laughing in the sun, laughing in the rain_

_baby's got blue eyes, and I am home again_.”

 

Harry can't take his eyes off of Louis'. “I am a bit infatuated by the color of your eyes. I love the crinkles by your eyes when you smile. I love the shiny glint they give off when you've been crying, even though I hate to see you cry.” Harry glances to the audience, a bit embarrassed by the next bit, “And, I love how they get darker when you get turned on.” Harry whispers that last bit into Louis' ear. Louis' face turns a bright red color. Harry just throws a thousand watt smile at him with not a care in the world that he just said something sexual as part of his wedding vows. “I want to wake up next to you and see those bright blue eyes half-lidded with sleep. I want that forever. I want you forever.”

 

“Those were nice vows, Mr. Styles. Mr. Tomlinson, do you have something prepared as well?” The officiant asks.

 

“Well, I can't top that now can I? These definitely aren't prepared, so this might turn out as a horrible cluster of words.” Louis grins and looks up to Harry. “Harry, Haz, Hazza. I love you with every bit of my being. It will always be less than as much as you love me, though. Only because my being is so much shorter than yours. I love how you're so much bigger than me. It makes for nice cuddling. Your long legs make you a bit clumsy, however. Remember that time when we went ice skating in my front yard? As soon as your ice skate-clad feet touched the ice, your legs started wobbling like a deer's would. Eventually, you fell. I made a joke at the time that you fell for me.” The audience chuckles along with Louis and Harry as if they were involved in the memory. “I guess that's it from me. I can't one up Styles here with his beautiful poem and all.”

 

“Now that the vows are over, you two may exchange rings.”

 

Harry pulls a loose ring out of his jacket pocket and beckons Louis' hand to be placed in his. The ring is a gold band with anchors all the way around it. “I saw this ring and it reminded me of our rope and anchor tattoos. I just had to get it so if i'm not with you, you still have an anchor to keep you steady.” Harry steadily pushes the ring onto Louis' tiny finger. Louis stares at it in awe. “Thank you, Haz. It's beautiful.” When he looks up at Harry, Harry swears he sees a tear roll down Louis' cheek.

 

Through blurry eyes, Louis pats his pockets for the ring to give to Harry. He pulls out a ring that is a simple band with little bears all around it and the words “always in my heart” engraved on the inner ring of the band. “There's little bears on it because you call me boo bear.” Louis chuckles. “It's not as meaningful as yours, but i'll be with you wherever you go.” He slips the finger onto Harry's slim finger as a tear falls onto their hands. He isn't sure who the tear came from, but he really doesn't care.

 

“I now pronounce you as husband and husband! You may now kiss.” Says the officiant.

 

Harry bends down to reach Louis and presses their lips together in a tender, love filled kiss. It doesn't last very long, but that doesn't matter because now they are married and that is the only thing that matters.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
